DAST Trailers
by TheUnfocusedWriter
Summary: The collection of trailers for my RWBY OC series, DAST. Dust Fallow, Amaranth D'Oro, Sunny DeShrike and Teal Newton. 4 students, 4 kingdoms, 4 lives... 1 destiny. Before they were DAST they were just 4 hopeful Huntsmen and Huntresses in training looking to start their lives at Beacon Academy, glimpse into their lives before Beacon and the 4 year adventures they go on together.
1. Grey Trailer- On The Road

Golden rays of sunlight peeked over the looming Rust Mountains as a gentle breeze stirred the tall, dried out strands of grass along the beaten and dusty path. A lone, two story building basked in the early morning light. Its splintering wood and faded paint a testament of the constant struggle to stand in the rocky-desert landscape of Vacuo.

The door of this small motel swung gently open, its hinges creaking as a calm farewell was spoken before a young man stepped out into the day. This young man, no more than seventeen-years-old, was taller than most his age. His frame was lean and a touch lanky, his skin sporting a light tan. A scrap of purple cloth was tied around his left forearm. He wore a grey t-shirt with purple sleeves, grey fingerless gloves, tan faded jeans, black shoes and two brown belts. On one of them was a small pouch and the other a silver pentagon-shaped badge. There was a khaki-colored desert scarf tied around his neck. His shaggy silver hair was tied back into a small and messy ponytail low on the back of his head and two silver coyote ears perked up from this bush of hair. His violet eyes scanned the landscape in front of him as he adjusted the satchel on his shoulder.

This young man, known as Dust Fallow, stretched before descending back onto the path, turning towards the Rust Mountains as he hummed a light tune to himself. There was a small smile on his face and a slight pep to his step. He observed the patches of swaying grass, the small mounds of orange and red rocks, the small holes dug by peaceful wildlife and many other sites along the trail. He took note of all of it as he walked for a long hour, as he would not be seeing his homeland for a time.

However, it seemed Dust did not notice dark shadows moving around the large rock formations he was coming across. Small, faint growls could be heard as these formless shadows danced in between the crevices of the ancient stones. Dust continued on his way, slowly ascending a hill towards these large rocks with the motel long behind him and out of sight. As Dust rounded a corner on the path, his body disappearing behind an outcropping and into a field of grass and smaller stone formations, he was suddenly met by one of these shadows.

Streaks of sharp white claws barely missed Dust as he crouched and dove forward in a somersault into the field. Rolling to have one knee up and the other underneath him, Dust looked around at his aggressors. He was surrounded by twelve creatures of Grimm, eleven Tricksters and one Beowolf. Tricksters were coyote-looking grimm, similar in Beowolves as they stood on their back haunches but Tricksters were smaller, leaner and understandably faster. A chorus of throaty growls reverberated in the air as Dust slowly rose to his feet. He made eye contact with the Beowolf, tension palpable in the air as the wolf threw back its head and howled into the air.

At once, the eleven Tricksters barrelled towards Dust. Disengaging the clip on his bag and letting it fall to the ground, Dust immediately did a backflip with his feet landing on top of a Trickster's skull. Pushing off with all of his might, Dust soared over the creature and onto a rock formation. Dust focused his mind as he saw the Tricksters charge over to his perch. Taking a moment for a breath, he launched himself back up into the air again and landed directly behind the mob.

Spinning up and around, Dust channeled his Aura into his right fist. It glowed a bright silver as it made contact with a Trickster's bottom jaw. The impact made a sickening snap as its head spun and its body fell into a heap. On his right, another Trickster made an attempt to tear into Dust. Dropping into a crouch, Dust shot out an Aura-infused left fist that left an imprint in the Grimm's abdomen. Standing up and grabbing a hold on the Trickster, Dust threw him overhead and let the creature crash into a lunging member of his kin.

A trio jumped up over this pile of confused dark canines, bearing their fangs. Time seemed to slow down as Dust's mind briefly brushed over his badge on his belt. Taking a breath, he let his aura flow through this crystalline object as his expression turned stoic. Whipping around, Dust performed an Aura-infused roundhouse kick… however, a wake of grey fire rushed out from the kick and slammed into the creatures, setting them ablaze. The black coyotes fell with eardrum rattling howls and whimpers.

The couple of Tricksters Dust piled on each other got back on their hind haunches and charged, aiming to avenge their fallen kin. The one charging up on Dust's left reached him first. Catching the Grimm, Dust grunted with effort as he took the creature and slammed it into his comrade and sent them tumbling away.

Five growls made Dust turn to see the other Tricksters stand in a group, wary of this prey. Shaking his head, Dust flicked his left hand out towards the small pack of Grimm. Silver lightning arced across his body and flew out from his fingertips. Within a few moments, the five Tricksters were smoking piles of burnt fur on the ground. Dust then turned to face the Beowolf.

The Trickster with a fist-shaped indent in its stomach whimpered and limped towards its leader. The Beowolf growled and swatted it aside with its massive paw. The Trickster landed far away with a shuddering crack. The Beowolf's blood red eyes then focused in on Dust. For a brief moment, there was a chill in the air until it charged forward at Dust.

Eyes widening for a brief moment, Dust launched himself to the left. As he dove parallel to the ground, he threw his right hand out to the Beowolf. Ice shot forth and struck the dark wolf in the leg, sticking it to the ground for a moment. The Grimm tumbled forward and missed Dust. The young man hit the ground in a sideways roll, coming up to one knee as he saw the Beowolf crash into the stone outcropping.

Dust's mind went back to the badge on his belt. His eyes narrowed as he nodded to himself. As his fingers curled around the object, the last Trickster charged up on Dust's left. Jumping backwards as the Grimm's claws crashed into the earth he once stood on, Dust unhooked the badge midair and channeled his Aura straight through it.

Several hues of silver and purple crystal shot out from this pentagon-shaped badge, Aura guiding its explosive energy into the shape Dust desired. It took the shape of a massive single-edged sword that looked much like a cleaver… if a cleaver was five feet long from the pommel to the tip of the blade.

Grasping the hilt tightly in his right hand, Dust landed back a few feet away from the Grimm. As the Trickster tried to regain composure, Dust dashed forward and brought the sword down on the Trickster.

Evading the strike, at the cost on an arm, the Trickster tumbled into the stone outcropping. Dust turned to look at the Beowolf as it struggled to get to its haunches. The Trickster, enraged at the loss of his arm, charged forward at Dust. Spinning the weapon in his hand, Dust threw the blade at the Trickster. The sword buried itself into its chest and the Trickster was impaled onto the stone.

The Beowolf stood shakily, pieces of ice still clinging to its fur. It narrowed its eyes at Dust, its pack utterly destroyed, it roared and began its final charge at Dust. Dust, in turn, surprised the Beowolf as he too charged at the Grimm.

The distance between the two grew smaller and smaller until the dark wolf raised up its massive claws. However, as Dust ran his mind focused on the sword imbedded in the orange stone. His mind called out to it and he felt the warm, tingling sensation of his Aura flow over his body. In an instant, his body broke down into silver particles and flew around the Beowolf as it swung at empty air.

Reforming fully at his sword, Dust took the blade and spun around. The Beowolf turned just in time to see the crystalline blade slice straight through his abdomen, cleaving him in half.

Panting, Dust stood still for a moment as the scattered corpses of the creatures of Grimm faded away in black ashes. Recalling his Aura from within the sword, the dust-created blade retreated back into the badge. Clipping it back onto his belt, Dust walked over to his bag and slung it over his shoulder once again. Reaching into his pouch, Dust pulled out a small flyer. On it read in big bold letters, "Apply Today!" The picture displayed on this piece of paper was none other than the castle-structured school known as Beacon Academy.

Nodding to himself, Dust folded up the flyer and placed it back on his pouch. Readjusting his bag, he began his journey once again, humming his light tune.

End


	2. Crimson Trailer- Final Exam

Dim, golden lights flickered in a massive room of marble as a young woman stepped out from an alcove. She wore a deep red blazer, a black turtleneck, a tight black mini-skirt, dark maroon leggings and black high-heeled boots that stopped just below her knees. She had auburn hair with a dazzling pair of amber eyes. She wore a black fedora with a crimson feather poking out of it. A rapier with a golden handguard was sheathed and held in her left hand.

The room she stood in was vast. Large, exotic columns lined the sides of the room as a wide window overlooked from high above. The floor was divided into tiles, like a checkerboard. On the far side of the room, there was a large, metal door that was sealed shut. Three silhouettes could be seen from the window. Speakers crackled to life as an older voice of wisdom spoke, "Amaranth D'Oro, are you ready?"

Amaranth nodded. The metal door creaked as it slowly rose open. A monstrous squeal could be heard within. Once again, the voice spoke, "For your final test… you must kill this creature."

As if on cue, a large Grimm lumbered out. It looked like a Boarbatusk, but about the size of a small bus. It's armor plates covered most of its body, spikes jutting out and twisting around its body. This "Super" Boarbatusk eyed up Amaranth and squealed out, ready to charge.

Reaching for her rapier's hilt, Ama heard one last message from the speakers, "You cannot use its weak point to kill it. Begin!"

Now having the cue to begin her trial, Amaranth immediately drew her weapon. The rapier's blade was long and thin. The blade was a deep crimson with a gold line down the middle, running from the hilt to the blade's tip. It was single-edged but still maintained a straight and true line. Amaranth flourished her blade then pointed at the Boarbatusk.

The massive warthog reared up for an attack and then lunged forward at a surprising speed. Amaranth dove out of the way, skid to a stop and swung at one of the twisted horns on its right side. Her blade buried itself into the bone-like material but did not slice through it cleanly.

Yanking her blade out, Amaranth was forced to jump back as the Boarbatusk swung its head and its barbed tusks at her. Landing and then taking a turn to the left, Amaranth used her superior agility and small stature to her advantage as the lumbering creature struggled to turn to face her. Closing in at an opportune moment, Amaranth once again struck the same twisted spike. This time, her blade sliced through it, the spiraling bone clattering to the floor.

Roaring in frustration, the Boarbatusk stamped the ground. The whole room shook, momentarily throwing the young Huntress-in-training off balance. The Grimm took its opportunity and struck forward with his tusks. Amaranth barely had the time to throw up an Aura barrier to lessen the blow as she flew across the room and slammed into a pillar.

Sliding down to her knees, a few strands of Amaranth's auburn hair fell in front of her face. She coughed and used her rapier to push herself back onto her feet. A cool, prickly sensation traveled down her left arm as the Boarbatusk once again reared for an attack. With an ear splitting squeal it charged forward, its blood red eyes trained on Amaranth.

As it closed the distance between them, the scabbard Amaranth held in reverse grip began to glow a bright red. When the Boarbatusk was right on top of her, Amaranth swung her whole body clockwise and let the Aura-infused scabbard strike the Boarbatusk. It squealed as it flew back and skid along the polished floor.

Still spinning, Amaranth felt the cool feeling rush away from her left hand and into her right. Her blade began to glow a brighter crimson as she felt her Aura gather along the edge of her sword. As the Boarbatusk came into sight, Amaranth swung her rapier in the direction of the beast. An arc of red energy in the shape of a crescent flew forth and sliced off a few more spikes. But when it hit the base armor, it practically evaporated upon impact.

Annoyed, the Super Boarbatusk got up to its feet and reared back once more. However, instead of immediately charging, it jumped up slightly into the air and began to form a wheel shape with its body. Amaranth's eyes widened as this "wheel" of black fur and bone began to barrel straight toward her. She threw her whole body out of the way, the Boarbatusk only missing her by a few measly inches before crashing into the wall behind her.

Crashing to the floor, Amaranth's scabbard clattered and spun away from her. Scrambling to her feet, Amaranth saw the Boarbatusk narrow its eyes at her. And for the briefest of moments it seemed to be smirking at her. Indignation rose within her, her breathing quicken as she got back up to her feet. Aura collected on the arc of her blade as she stared down the Grimm. With a cry, she swung her sword again at the creature and the energy flung out and zoomed torwards the Grimm's face.

The energy sliced through the Boarbatusk's right tusk. The heavy bone cracking the floor as it landed. Amaranth wore a smirk as she saw the Grimm rear back in awe. However, the moment was short lived as it repeated its charging wheel attack. Amaranth was more prepared, diving forward into a handspring and vaulting clear away from the monster.

As she landed in a crouched position, Amaranth once again gathered her Aura on her blade and shot another blade beam out at the Grimm. More of its twisted spikes clattered to the floor. Irritated, the Boarbatusk once again charged at her and she dodged.

For several moments, Amaranth repeated this process. Dodge, blade beam, dodge. The warthog was frustrated at how it was unable to kill this prey. As Amaranth rolled up and shot out another beam blade. This cut the other tusk the Boarbatusk had, the ground shaking as it landed. Despite her success, Amaranth was feeling the pressure on her body. The overuse of blade beams was draining her Aura, as well as Aura barriers that were meant to deflect blows too close to her body.

"Finish it."

Nodding, Amaranth stood tall and narrowed her eyes at the Super Boarbatusk. The Grimm, in turn, faced the Huntress as well. There was a moment of stillness before the dark warthog prepared for its final wheel attack. Amaranth quieted her mind. Sound drowned out and she closed her eyes. As she did this, she focused on the sword she held in her hand. Aura traveled down her arm once again, but stopping at her hand.

At first, nothing happened. Then, as the crimson glow around Amaranth's hand began to shine brighter, her sword seemed to vibrate. It was a slow build up, swaying back and forth in a small pattern before picking up speed and then becoming a blur in the shape of her rapier. When Ama opened her amber eyes, they seemed to shine as she brought the blade in front of her face.

The Super Boarbatusk rolled forward, barreling towards Amaranth one last time. However, Amaranth remained calm. She grasped the sword with both hands and raised it overall. Time seemed to slow down, the Boarbatusk's face just within range of Amaranth. With blinding speed, Amaranth swung her blade straight down and struck the Grimm.

The room was still for a moment, the Boarbatusk stopped in its tracks. It's face was only a mere few feet from Amaranth who stared it down in its blood red eyes. Then, without a sound, it fell in half right in front of her. It was a clear cut, straight through the middle. Amaranth's arm's dropped, her grip weakening as she panted heavily. Footsteps made her look up.

Walking up on her right were three people. The silhouettes from earlier. There was a girl with lilac hair, a boy with darker blonde hair and a man wearing a hooded, golden robe. The robed man carried Amaranth's fedora in hand as he walked over to her. As the trinity of people gathered near her, the man offered the hat and smiled from underneath the hood, "You are ready."

End


End file.
